


Day One

by TheGeekySquirrel



Series: September Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Other, Phase Five (Gorillaz), Possessed 2D, oof this one's a doozy, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: “Just burn it down, what’s the worst that could happen?”





	Day One

2D was glad Murdoc was gone. He was thrilled that the bastard who had hurt him for so long was stuck in a cell far away from him. But he had to admit there were some things he missed. 

 

For one, he missed Murdoc’s innate ability to make the demons in his head shut up. The literal ones were the worst. When they’d started talking to him, he’d always gone to Murdoc to get it fixed. It got to the point where the bassist wouldn’t let 2D out of his sight, just in case. Now, though, there was no one to keep that from happening. Russel and Noodle tried their best, but they didn’t know everything Murdoc did. Neither of them really knew how to help his possession. No one even seemed to know  _ how  _ he’d gotten possessed in the first place, not the way their former bassist had. 

 

So the demons kept getting louder, and louder, and  _ louder _ , saying horrible things in his ears. They were loudest when he was in the house, where the band had been living for months. Screams of hurting his friends haunted him with every step down those halls no matter who walked alongside him. His family couldn’t trust anything he said anymore because sometimes the demons were so loud their voices came out of his head. He couldn’t trust his own thoughts.  

 

That’s how it started. It didn’t stay that way, not for long. Before too much time passed, he started losing time. He’d wake up at noon in a strange place with Noodle or Russel asking him what the fuck he thinks he’s doing. He started thinking he was crazy, that he was losing his mind, that the demons were right about him being  _ crazy _ . 

 

_ Absolutely insane _

 

Then he lost all of his time. He was sleeping all the time then, but he could still think. Things passed through his head so often. 2D wondered far too often if he was  _ dead, oh my god I can’t be dead, I’m only forty _ . When he was allowed to see again, they had him staring into a mirror in the bathroom. His eyes were white, but not the kind that they’d gotten when the blood cleared away. This was a purer kind, almost like Russel’s. More importantly, he was smiling. 2D tried to frown, but his lips didn’t move. Nothing moved when he wanted it to. He just sat there and stared at his own cheshire-like reflection. When his lips finally moved, a voice that was too smooth to be his own came out. 

 

“ _ No one can save you. _ ”

 

2D wanted to burst into tears; he knew that voice, how could he not? It had tormented him for years, ever since Murdoc had called him back. This demon was using his body as a puppet, but 2D had no idea why.  _ Why him _ ?

 

“ _ You’ll never know _ .”

 

The horrible being finally moved his body. It took him through the house-  _ night, it’s night _ \- to Noodle’s room, and knocked on the door. 2D cried out inside his head at the sight of his little sister with tear stains down her cheeks. She flew into the demon’s-  _ no, those are mine _ \- arms and sobbed. 

 

“I hate this place, 2D, I hate it so much. It's changed us all so much, and I _hate it_!”

 

“ _ We should get rid of it, then. Let’s just burn it down, what’s the worse that could happen _ ?”

 

The singer felt the urge to scream as his little sister listened to the demon. But, he couldn’t do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to challenge myself a bit & do fifteen days of writing prompts, starting today! I'm gonna be skipping the weekends for personal reasons, but besides that I'll be whipping out a new oneshot every day until the prompt list I'm using runs out. You can find it on my Tumblr (@grlz-babe), so if you wanna get a bit of a sneak peak at what's happening next, go ahead and check it out! I hope y'all enjoyed, and if you did please consider leaving a kudos or a comment!
> 
> Have a great day & stay safe, y'all!


End file.
